


Motivated by Fate

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, Poli-Sci Darcy, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, World Peace, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy tries to slog through the Accords, but finds herself unmotivated... until her Soulmate appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motivated by Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaddySnuffles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddySnuffles/gifts).



> PaddySnuffles has got the prompts. Seriously, thank you; I love the Words you suggest, they turn into such great little fics (and let me give some love to the rare pairs)!
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Darcy put down her copy of the Accords and rubbed her eyes. Steve had asked her to read them and give him her opinion before the UN sat down to sign anything, but it was thick and she wasn't making much progress.

"I wonder if any delegates actually read this," she said aloud, running her fingers over a clause that was very anti-Hulk. "I wonder... who Ross got to write it."

"They have to be seen to be doing something," Erik commented, paging through his own copy.

"What it looks like they're doing is trying to put the world's heroes in a cage for trying to save it," Darcy said, a yawn threatening to interrupt her.

Erik made a humming noise (of agreement or simply acknowledging that she had spoken; Darcy wasn't sure).

She sighed, poured herself a cup of coffee, and sat down at the conference table to get back to it.

Thirty minutes later she jolted awake, realizing that she'd been bored into snoozing on top of the nearly incomprehensible document. Erik's seat was empty, his copy of the Accords abandoned on the table.

Darcy blinked and tried to find the sentence she'd been reading before she dozed off, ignoring the sound of coffee being poured behind her; Erik must have needed a refill.  She shook her head, hoping to clear it of sleep, then let out a sigh.

It was no use. Time for a break.

"Screw world peace," she said, shoving the Accords away from her. "I want a pony."

"That would certainly be cheaper," came the feminine reply, "but I'm not sure it would help the present situation."

Darcy gasped and swiveled the chair to face her Soulmate. "You're... Natasha Romanov," she whispered. "The Black Widow."

"I know I am," said Natasha, smiling as she took a sip of her coffee. "And you?"

"I'm... the future co-owner of our equestrian estate," Darcy replied. "And also your Soulmate. Darcy Lewis."

Natasha smiled, then cocked her head at the lengthy document on the table. "Let me know when you're done with that; we can hop on a quinjet and get out of here for a few days."

"Don't you... need to be here?" Darcy asked with a frown.

Her Soulmate twitched her shoulder. "I can come back anytime. A friend of mine has a farm with a stable that's been waiting for your pony for quite a while."

Darcy grinned. "That is the motivation I needed," she said, and pulled her work closer once more. "Wanna keep me company?"

Natasha pulled out a chair in reply, sitting down and leaning back to cross her ankles on the edge of the table.

"Right." Darcy hopped up and refreshed her now-cold coffee. When she settled herself back down in her seat, she found her Soulmate smirking at her.

"To world peace," she proposed, holding up her coffee.

"And a pony," Darcy agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/148406355538/motivated-by-fate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Motivated By Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10058921) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
